


Pinwheel (One-shot)

by eyypuhreel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Relationship Discussions, Romance, pinwheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyypuhreel/pseuds/eyypuhreel
Summary: A conversation between Mingyu and Wonwoo on a fine spring afternoon.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Pinwheel (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> One shot.
> 
> Inspired by Pinwheel so I would recommend listening to the song while reading.
> 
> Is an excerpt from a story I hopefully push-through with writing. It started with this scene and the whole plot came to me after writing this. Let me know if I should push through or if this would be enough.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

“You know,” Mingyu started but he paused when a gentle breeze blew past and his hair started dancing with it. He smiled and looked over to Wonwoo who had his eyes closed. “..I think I’ll always wait for you.”

Wonwoo furrowed his brows and turned to him with a slightly annoyed look. He hated it whenever Mingyu would start conversations that would imply a future where they weren’t together.. after everything they’ve been through. He had half a mind to flick his forehead but settled with a hard look. Mingyu chuckled and made to smooth over the creases between his brows with his thumb.

“I mean, you really shouldn’t take this negatively. In a way, it’s me coming to the realization that your place in my heart will never be replaced.” Mingyu turned his head up to the sky, a somewhat peaceful look settling on his face. Wonwoo’s breath hitched at the sight, but he didn’t say anything knowing that Mingyu was going to add more to that.

“And when there are tough times, I’ll think to myself that I’ll always wait for you and that will make things instantaneously better.”

Wonwoo snorted and reached up to ruffle his hair. Mingyu unconsciously leaned in to the touch, and he started feeling warm inside.

“You aren’t making sense,” he said.

“I don’t know,” Mingyu replied, looking pensive. “I can’t really explain it well enough for it to be poetic. But it’s like, always waiting for you will always remind me of how you make me feel and how I’m so full of those feelings which would probably last me a lifetime. And I know, especially in moments like this, that you’re the only one who will ever make me feel this way.. In the end, waiting would be enough because it’s you I’m waiting for.”

“You still aren’t making sense.” Wonwoo declared. That earned him another chuckle and his signature boyish grin that had Wonwoo thinking of how he would make all ends meet for Mingyu. Come hell or high waters, he would always come whether he’s waiting or not.

In a rare show of affection, Wonwoo clasped their hands, laced their fingers and squeezed that promise into his palm.

The breeze blew gently and made the flowers sway lazily. They watched the scene play for a while before Mingyu brought their hands to his lips. He squeezed back.


End file.
